Moments Like This
by Heartbeats24
Summary: Paily oneshot. This is my first attempt at writing a fic so be gentle with me.


This is my first attempt at writing a fic so be gentle with me. Please review and let me know what you think. Will be a one shot to ease myself into it. I don't own PLL or the characters.

**Moments Like This**

Paige's POV

It's moments like this that cause me to just stare in awe. When she's looking back at me with such admiration with a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. The way she bites her lip and dips her head, with a slight blush on her cheeks. How can a woman be so beautiful, cute, and sexy all at the same time? She notices that I'm just staring and then giggles. I blush once I realise I've been caught.

It's 3pm on a Saturday afternoon. We're currently in Emily's childhood bedroom. I'm sat on the edge of the bed and she's stood by the closed door a few feet away from me. Her mother is out for the evening which means we are alone. It's been difficult to have time alone together since Mona was killed. It's understandable but right now, we need this time alone.

Emily walks towards me and lifts my chin with her finger. We both smile.

"I don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden."

"Yeah, me either" Emily replies.

We both laugh knowing we're just being silly.

I grab Emily's hand and pull her towards me. She then straddles my lap and slightly ghosts her lips over mine. Oh god, them lips. They're like a drug to me, so addicting. I put my right hand in her hair and crash our lips together. She smiles knowing that's exactly what she wanted. Our kisses start slow and get heated pretty quickly. I run my left hand on her right thigh and grip it tight, pulling her closer to me. She then starts to grind on me a little.

I then wrap her legs fully around me then pick her up while my hands move to her perfectly shaped butt. I turn us around and lay her down on the bed. I remove my t-shirt and jeans while she sits up on her elbows, watching me hungrily, her eyes telling me to hurry. That look spurs me on and I hover over her and kiss her hard. I start kissing the right side of her neck and quickly find her soft spot and bite it gently. Her breath hitches and she pulls me closer by my head.

"Oh god! How do you get me going so quickly?" She moans.

"Simple, I'm amazing" I say knowing that she loves it when I'm being confident.

She holds my face with both her hands and looks at me.

"Yes, yes you are Paige. Now please, fuck me, I need you" she says with desperation.

I start to unbuckle her jeans and she fumbles trying to get her shirt off so fast. Her frustration would be amusing if I wasn't so far gone myself. I pull her jeans down then kiss up her right thigh on my way up to her mouth. I give her neck some more attention then kiss my way down to her chest. She reaches behind herself and unclips her bra. I take it off and then lick one of her already hard nipples. I bite it but not too hard. She moans and pulls me closer. I then start to lick and suck it. After a minute or so I move to the next one while rolling the previous nipple between my fingers. I then go back to her perfect lips and we start kissing again.

I travel my right hand in between us until I reach her underwear. I slip my hand beneath the waistband and ghost over her clit and can already feel how wet she is. She starts moving her hips to get some friction where she needs it most. Emily has never been one to be shy in the bedroom. I love it because it makes me more confident, which she loves.

I run the tip of my middle finger over her pussy lips. I can't wait any longer! I stop kissing her and move down to sit between her legs. I hook my thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and pull them down in one swift motion. She bends her legs and I remove them the rest of the way. When she spreads her legs I can see just how wet she is. She's soaked and I lick my lips in anticipation of being able to taste her.

"Paige, please!" I hear Emily say.

I lay down on my stomach between her legs. I then look at Emily as I take my fist lick of her soaking pussy. Her head falls back against the pillow and she moans my name loudly. It's like a symphony to my ears. There's no better sound then Emily Fields moaning my name. I know she doesn't want me to draw it out and take my time. Not this round anyway.

I suck on her outer lips then move to her clit. I lick it and flick it just the way she likes it. Her hands start to grip my hair to the where it's almost too painful. I then take my right hand and run two fingers up the length of her pussy. I gather some wetness then slowly insert them. I pump in and out of her at a slow place, curling my fingers as I do so. I then start to lick her clit again and she continues to moan. I move my left hand to try and settle her hips as she starts to grind herself on my fingers and tongue. I can feel her legs starting to shake which means she's close. I pick up the pace with my fingers and my tongue. She's moaning so loud now. I'm so wet and she hasn't even touched me yet. A few more pumps of my fingers and a few hard sucks on her clit and I feel her cum on my fingers. I slow my pace and she removes her death grip on my hair. I remove my fingers and move up to kiss her.

I move to lay down next to her while we both catch our breath.

"Wow! That was amazing, Paige. I forgot just how good you are" Emily says.

"How could you forget, it's only been a few months" we both laugh and she sighs with content.

Emily lays her head on my chest and I start playing with her hair. After a minute or two of silence, I know she's fallen asleep. I don't mind though, she will be awake soon enough and we can make love for a few more hours.

I've missed how easy it can be to love this girl. I've missed being this close to her. I smile knowing that in moments like this, it's all worth it in the end. She's worth it.


End file.
